Premonition Lovers
by Nineny
Summary: A story about Jasper and Alice, and how they came to be Cullens.
1. The Meeting

There he was. That blonde vampire from my visions. Right here, right in front of me. I should have been accustomed to seeing him, but just the notion of having him within reach was all too much. He was more beautiful than in my visions, he seemed more perfect.

"Hello, I'm Alice," I said, sitting down next to him. The bench creaked slightly as he subtly inched away from me. My eyes were far too sharp, I could see he was holding his breath, afraid of the scent of human blood. "I'm just like you, don't be afraid, breathe," I offered. He glanced at me in alarm, possibly wondering how I knew his true nature. He seemed to believe me, though, and took in a deep breath. "See? No harm done." I stated, smiling. "How… how do you know me?" he breathed, almost in a whisper.

"Your name is Jasper Hale, you're a vampire. You worked for Maria, but now you're trying to get away. You live in the south, where all the chaos is –." I began, but he cut me off. "I know who I am, I want to know HOW you know me," he said, exasperated. He still didn't want to look at me. "I'm, I'm Alice. And, I have visions, premonition you see. You seem to be appearing in them, as though I'm looking for you. It's weird, really." I smiled.

"So you're a vampire too?" he asked. A soft whisper. Loud enough only for my sensitive ears to hear. I nodded, still not breaking my gaze on his face.

Then, silence. Nothing but the rustling of the leaves. It was late after all. I decided to make the first move. In a flash, I siddled up next to him, and put my hand on his arm, lightly. His eyes flashed over mine briefly, wide and alarmed. His body was tense the moment we touched, but eventually, it relaxed. "Relax, I'm not here to harm you!" I laughed. He was every bit the man I saw in my visions.

He hadn't said much yet, so I proceeded to tell him our next step, should he agree to it. "There's this family, another coven of vampires. The head, his name is Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. I've seen his family almost as much as I've seen you…"

"And you'd like me to go with you, to this family?" he guessed.

Just in that second alone, another vision came to me. Jasper and I, stepping into the Cullen home. I knew he would agree to it! I could feel my face light up. "I knew it!" I shouted joyously, leaping into his arms in all my excitement.

This time, he was not shocked, nor alarmed. He simply looked dazed. I had wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and he returned it. Pulling me close to him. "Yes, yes, I'd go where ever you go."

**AN : I've been having troubles writing out my story New Beginnings, so please don't hope for a new chapter for that soon. I will leave it up though, incase I get some inspiration. Suggestions&reviews please!**

**xoxo, Cheska**


	2. Our First Night

Wow. Jasper's house was beautiful. It was, as expected, in a secluded area. A forest, in fact. A simple red-brick house tucked quietly away in the woods. Romantic, I thought. "After you, ma'am," Jasper said, as he opened the door. He still hadn't lost his Southern flair.

Inside, the house was cozy. Small, simple, and very comfortable. His house was basically divided into two. One side, for a couch and fireplace, as well as a door leading into the bathroom. The other was a large wooden table, with lots of paperwork scattered all over. Some bits were balled up, the others shredded to pieces.

"Make yourself at home," he said, gesturing towards the couch. He lit the fireplace, just to add some light in the room. The atmosphere was very tense. It was too silent, but what was there to say to this half-stranger?

Though he clearly gestured towards the couch, I made straight for the table. "Hey!" he growled as I snatched up a piece. "Put. That. Down." His order came rough, angry. I smiled playfully, sticking out my tongue at him. I saw in my head, that he was just about to charge at me. Just as he leapt, I took one step to the side. He crashed onto the floor with a loud bang. My smile became wider. Childishly, I stuck the paper in his nose, and as he made for a grab, I simply bounded away. I had an advantage after all, why not use it? His expression now was no longer furious, but of pure irritation. "Give it back!" he shouted.

I refused once again. This time, we began a fast paced game of tag in his house. I was a little too quick for him. Eventually, I was tired of the game, and sat down on the couch. Lunge one, he missed and crashed on the floor beside the couch. Lunge two, he hit his target alright, and we were both knocked down on the floor. Luckily, his red carpet was there to absorb the shock, else we might have made a tiny dent on the floor.

Growling, he snatched back the paper, and balled it up. "But why?" I asked innocently, rolling over so that we were laying side-by-side. His jaw was clenched now. "Because… because that's my past, and I don't want you to see them."

I laughed heartily. "But jasper! I've _already_ seen them! In my visions remember? Come on, give it to me!" I said. "Please?" I stared at him, puppy-eyed and pouting. "Fine…" he grumbled, before handing back the paper.

I rolled on my stomach, and examined the paper carefully. It was a battle plan. I gave Jasper a questioning look. He sighed, then began to explain the diagram.

"This one here, in blue, marks out the amount of space we had to move. Then the red dots were our enemies. 1899, hmm, that was Benjamin's coven we were up against. All newborns. Ah, that was a bloody fight. Right right, these dots in yellow was our coven, Maria's. The green line was where we would move. Newborns you see, have a rather predictable hunting pattern…" Jasper continued explaining, telling his stories of war, of chaos. After we were done with that plan, he began on another, and another and another.

That's how we spent our first night together.

**AN : here's the second chapter. Dedicated to Red Reaper. First person to review! Hehe. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Suggestions&Reviews!**

**xoxo, Cheska**


	3. Second Chance

"Jasper? Jasper, I'm thirsty," I said, as we finished looking at all his memories. He had had them scattered all over the table, and with my expertise, they were now arranged neatly in chronological order.

"Well, it is quite early, though, I do think there would be some humans hiking through the woods behind us now," Jasper suggested, "early morning walks, you know?"

A brief vision entered my mind.

_Jasper and I were running through the trees at break-neck speed, making a bee line towards a trio of hunters. Three seconds later, we had them, cold and dead at our feet. And not long after, we had satiated our thirst._

"NO!" I screamed. It was both appealing and disgusting for me to hunt humans. It was against our very nature to not hunt them, but I was intrigued at how the Cullen family had lived their lives, only hunting animals. But then again, the scent of human blood was sweet, strong, and overpowering.

My scream had Jasper on red alert. "What, what is it Alice!" he asked, crouching into a defensive stance. "No there's nothing out there, it's just that, it disgusts me." I said, pulling him back up to his full height.

"What disgusts you?"

"Hunting humans."

"How could that possibly be?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, don't you think that it is rather disgusting to kill something, much less drink its blood, if it was something you were before? We were once human, and we would still be, had there not been a vampire to turn us." I stated. "Besides, animal blood changes your eye color to a pretty shade of golden brown, or topaz."

Jasper stared at me skeptically. I wondered if he was contemplating my insanity level. Finally, he spoke. "Okay, I guess I'll try this just once. Maybe I'll like it. Seeing as you have just made me feel guilty about my entire vampire life."

I grinned at him, and bounded out the door. I made sure Jasper was close, before sprinting off towards the feeding ground I found the other night. He kept pace with me easily, and I could feel his gaze on my face. I was too shy to return it, and tried to focus on reaching our destination.

And then, just as we were closing in on the hunting grounds, I caught the scent of a wild deer. Three, in fact. "What is that?" said a very curious Jasper. "That is the scent of guiltless bounty," I said, smiling.

Jasper, carefully following my lead, ran towards the deer, and as I pounced on them, so did he. He mimicked my moves, being so new to this experience. Finally, when we were done, he smiled at me brightly. "Wow, that was, not half bad little pixie." I made a show of curtsying to him, before laughing along.

As I threw my head back, and lay down on the soft grass, I felt the rush of the air as he came to lie next to me. "Alice, would you tell me more about you?" he whispered. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because now we have to catch the sunrise, silly! Come on, get up, let's go!" I pulled him to his feet, and we were off once again. Just the thrill of a second's sprint, and we were on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. I sat down near the edge, and he followed suit. "Now?" he asked again. "Shhh, wait, any second now…"

I didn't turn to look at him, and turned my full attention on the sunrise in the horizon. It was breathtaking. I felt an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body. And slowly, as the sun reached the middle of the sky, he whispered once more, "please, tell me."

I tilted my head back, and saw face to face with the most perfect blonde vampire. His touch was warmest to me, and his smile, his smile was absolutely stunning. "Jasper, I… there's nothing much to my story…" I said.

"That's okay. I'd just like to know." Another smile touched his lips. "Alright…"

"I don't remember much of my human life, because I was mostly in the dark. I remember I celebrated my 15th birthday in a dark room. That was the first of many birthdays alone. Well, I lost count and began to feel miserable. And one day, well, I just woke up like this." I wanted to stop here, but Jasper's gaze was still impenetrable and he seemed to want me to go on.

"Well, so, I was scared. But I realized I could still see my visions. Though they were more frequent now, and appeared when i made a decision. Later on, I realised that it worked too, when people I'm attuned to made a decision as well. So that's the beginning of my search for you. I saw the visions of you, and the Cullens. I decided that I should look for you first, and with each decision, your location, your history became clearer and clearer. My past however still remains a blur, a big black hole…"

"Well then Alice, this will be our future." Jasper said quietly. Another vision.

_Jasper and I were living together, we were hunting together, we were living together, and as we stepped into the Cullen home, our hands were intertwined, and we were so madly in love. _

"I like that ending."

"Me, too."

**AN : I just realised Jasper's original surname is WHITLOCK, and not Hale, so there is a mistake in chapter one. **

**I do hope you enjoyed this, and thank you to everyone who left reviews. I will try to reply to them, and satisfy your cravings, without compromising my own. **

**xoxo, Cheska**


	4. Mission Failed

I absentmindedly flipped through the channels, Jasper's arms wrapped warmly around me. So warm, so comfortable, so fragrant, so, _alluring_. But not in that edible way, thankfully. His scent drew me in closer every second. I giggled slightly, _I'm getting addicted_, was repeating in my head. I thought it was a rather funny concept.

"So," Jasper began, "how are we supposed to find this, Cullen family?" I was dumbfounded. I didn't know the answer to that one. "Um… hmm… Jasper, honestly?" I hesitated, "I don't know."

"Well, I think we should figure out how your powers work first, then use it to our advantage," he suggested, sounding like a commanding officer not wanting to be pushy. I was afraid I would be overruled.

And then, he gave a wry smile. "Alice, relax."

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and waited patiently. Then, several unclear pictures flickered in my eyes. First, Jasper and I out by the cliff, watching just another sunset. Then, we were flying through the trees. Finally, it all stopped and focused on just one scene. Jasper's face just inches from mine on that very couch we were on, and slowly, he leaned in…

"Alice! Focus!" he scolded, "Though, I wouldn't mind sidetracking for just a little while…" And then his lips were on mine.

Late, we were once again trying to figure out how my power really worked to be most efficient. Then, I realized that I didn't know what Jasper's power was. Bounding across the room, I landed beside him on the couch and asked.

"Oh," he had said, surprised. "I thought you knew more about me, than I did myself!"

"Come on, Jasper! Tell me!" I said impatiently.

`"Well, it's actually rather simple. I can manipulate the emotions of anyone around me. For example, I could make you all jittery in just a matter of seconds," he explained, touching the tip of my nose with his finger. "Or I could make you extremely mad."

"How interesting…" I muttered. And then we continued to brainstorm.

Occasionally, we would go out back to the forest, just to see the scenery, to clear our minds, and to keep our thirst well satiated. Also, it was twice as soothing to see the sunset with Jasper around.

We didn't know how many days had passed. We were too concentrated on finding our goal. And then, I realized our big mistake.

"Jazz… I think, we have to be really decisive in all this," I said. He gave me a half-exasperated, half-weary look, "Isn't that what we've been doing?"

"No, I meant that we have to decide to move, maybe even to stay with _them_. After all, my visions of them are of _us_ being a _part_ of _them_. Like family!"

He thought over the idea for a minute, and nodded in agreement. "Alright," he said, "let's begin by packing our things."

We probably decided on bringing all our possessions with us in unison, and a flash came to me.

We were well covered up, though it was unbearably hot outside. Jasper and I were in a carriage heading towards the train station. A sign we passed on the platform said, "Train 54 to Alaska". The porter called "All aboard!" and slowly, the train pulled away from the station…

And then everything went blank.

Two warm arms caught my waist and cradled me as we sank slowly to the floor. A calming sensation swept over me. I felt Jasper's cool lips brush my hair and then he said excitedly, "So where're we headed?"

I laughed at his enthusiasm, but got to my feet instantly. "Alaska!" I said, mimicking his voice. A huge grin spread on his face, before he kissed my cheek and proceeded to clear up his belongings.

I sighed at his perfection, caught up in my thoughts for a second, before snapping back into reality. Getting closer to our new family was all I could think of.

Well, the next day, we were all dressed and ready to go. Just like my vision, we boarded the same train, and saw the same sights.

It was hard being in the train the whole time, especially when it began to turn dark. We still had to act like humans - though we were in our own private carriage - and they fell asleep. In pretense, we closed our eyes and rested on each other. It wasn't comfortable, but wasn't totally impossible either.

Surprisingly enough, though the train was filled with humans, I didn't have the temptation to drink their blood, not until the trolley lady would come by. We would politely refuse her, holding our breaths. I didn't know how Jasper was dealing with all this, especially since only turning "vegetarian" just recently.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when the sun peaked out over the horizon. Jasper was already "awake", watching the scenery outside. "Beautiful isn't it?" he remarked, "I've never seen snow before… Always was in the south…"

The train chugged along for another hour or so, passing through a couple of Alaskan towns. Eventually, we got off at the Denali stop.

"So where to, honey?" he asked. This time, I was prepared with an answer. I told him to follow me as we wove through the town and eventually ended up about half a mile away from 14 Denali Drive.

"Are those… vampires living in there?" Jasper questioned me, glancing uneasily at the house. "Yep."

But as I studied the figures in the house, heard every footfall, and did some quick calculations, I realized, we were in the wrong place.

My heart sank and I could feel my face falling. Jasper sensed it immediately and gave me a quick kiss.

"What's wrong?"

I dreaded to say it, but I had to, anyway.

"Jazz, they're not here. We're in the wrong place."

**AN : Sorry it's terribly late, but I've been rather busy. I'm actually on vacation now, but well, I had to do SOMETHING while I was bored. So, here you go! **

**By the way, can anyone suggest towns/states that the Cullens could have stayed? (like Forks-ish kind of places. Wet/dark/always wet. )**

**xoxo,**

**Cheska**


End file.
